


Typical Monthly Evaluations of Stark Industry

by Marsupeler



Series: Tiny Supreme Family [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bullying, Cute, De-Aged!Tony Stark, De-aged!Peter Parker, De-aged!Stephen Strange, Fieldtrip, Flash is redeemable, Flash isn't an asshole, Fluff, Identity reveal (ish), Iron!Dad, M/M, Stark Industries, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spider!son, strange family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Tony and Peter do their rounds of monthly evals in the New York headquarters of SI... and Peter runs into a few familiar faces that have changed more than he would have thought. It's a nice change too.





	Typical Monthly Evaluations of Stark Industry

Peter followed Tony around, holding stacks of paperwork for his dad. They were visiting the New York branch of Stark Industries. Ever since Tony sold the old Avenger's tower, he bought a new headquarters for SI. It wasn't as large or flashy as the old tower, but it ran off the same safe-energy and had the same state-of-the-art tech and labs, so no one was complaining. Well, a few of the workers were complaining. Only because their commute got a little longer.

It wasn't an uncommon sight to see Peter trailing behind Tony. Actually the uncommon sight was to see either of them away from the other. It was the rare occasions, or the weekly dates Stephen said just had to be the two of them, that Peter was dropped off with his aunt or being looked after by Rhodey or Carol. Bruce had only babysat once, only to hand Peter back at the end, anxious and sweaty. "Never again." He said, and meant it. And no offense to Vision, but Stephen didn't trust the Artificial Inelegance of a man, or what ever Vision liked to be identified as, to handle a fragile, fleshy, small child.

"You need to make the ball-bearings tighter." Tony said to one of the R&D techies. "Or else it'll fall apart easier."

"Yes, sir." The woman nodded, getting back to work.

"And you." Tony walked over to another person. "Did you double cross the wires?"

"Yes, sir." The man nodded.

"Good." Tony moved on. He asked questions, gave advise. He handed the head of the lab's a stack of folders and moved on to the next lab. It was the monthly evaluation day. Pepper used to be the one to do this, but since Tony stepped down from Iron-man he's had a lot more free time. Of course he could be in his lab, but Peter got bored easily now-a-days. After Tony had complained to Pepper one too many times of not knowing what to do, she had tasked him with this day.

"Once a month, Tony. Go to your company, show your face. It will show the assholes that you are still competent. It will help the scientists and engineers if their in a pickle. It will probably inspire someone. It will get you and Peter out of the house. Once a month, pass out folders and give pointers to a few people." Pepper had said, dropping off the box of papers in Tony's office. An office he didn't even know he had up until now. It was now decorated with pictures of Stephen and Peter. Of Rhodey and Carol, of his family. It had a plaque that declared him 'World's Best Dad' from Peter.

"Mr. Stark, I think I messed up." A young man, one of the interns jogged over, looking like it was the end of the world. Tony followed the young man over to a vat of chemicals that looked like it shouldn't be doing what it was doing.

Tony was a genius, but his specialty was engineering and tech. Chemistry and biology wasn't his thing. Of course he was better than even an above average intelligent person, but not as well as he was with tech and machines. So, it didn't surprise Tony one bit when Peter, the chem prodigy, was already fixing the problem before Tony could come up with a solution to the problem.

"You shook up the Acetone before pouring it in?" Peter asked, sitting on the table next to a saved project. It bubbled a soft purple. "Don't. It activates the protons, which reacts negatively to the Carbon Dioxide in the solution."

"I had dropped the vile on the way to may desk this morning. I thought it would have calmed down by now, like... like soda?" The intern shrunk a bit.

"It takes a whole day for the protons to calm. So next time just grab another vile." Peter explained. "I'm Peter, by the way."

"Jacob Uric." The intern smiled, calming down.

"Well, if you need any help, Mrs. Karson Francis, she's the head of this lab and the department. She's really nice." Peter explained. Tony still didn't know how Peter remembered everyone's name. He could barely keep track of the names of the people managing which division, let alone department, lab, and even individual scientists and technicians. Heck, sometimes Tony forgot which name matched up with which alias in the superhero world. And he's fought along side, and given technical support to many others.

"She seems... scary." Jacob admitted. Tony burst out a laugh.

"Usually people would choose the head of the department over the owner of the business." Tony laughed.

"You seem approachable." Jacob said meekly.

"Well, don't be afraid to ask Mrs. Francis. She has lollipops in her office if that helps soften her image." Peter said, jumping off the table, his backpack thumping against his back. They continued on their way. Lab after lab. Peter had to sit while Tony yelled at some idiots for setting something on fire, only to turn around and praise others for making a controlled explosion. It was sort of funny how one project exploding was bad, but another it was the best result. Folders were handed out. Tony was dragged into offices so department heads could rant about a crazy so-so doing something.

It was when they got to the third floor that things took a turn for the not-normal. The third floor wasn't a lab, or an office. It held archives, once for the public eyes, and not just any archive. It was called the Avenger's museum. Each Avenger, New, Old, Temporary, and Rogue got a display case, showing old costumes, old weapons that have been deactivated. There was even one for Spider-man. It was like Tony's dirty little secret he didn't want any of the other Avengers, especially the Rogues, to find out about it. Because even though they hurt Tony, they were still once his family, his team. He still cared for them, but he couldn't trust them again.

"Peter?" A voice asked. Peter turned around from down right glaring at Roger's exhibit, to see Flash? and a few other kids from his physics class. If Peter remembered correctly only Cindy Moon, and Ms. Warren also knew that Peter was tiny in this class.

"Sup?" Peter squeaked.

"No way, you were serious." Brandt Shaffer's jaw dropped. "Parker was Spider-man? Parker could have handed you're ass to you?"

"You told them?" Peter gasped, looking at Flash with a pout.

"It was Cindy. She had taken pictures. Every time she puts them online their taken down almost instantly. So she's just been showing people around school." Flash huffed. "And stop pouting, you look like a baby."

"I-I don't pout? And it doesn't matter if I do, I still look like a baby either way. It's been an on going dilemma." Peter sassed. He could care less about pretenses and images right now. He hasn't been able to sass someone good in a long time. Everyone at the tour either scolds him or thinks its too cute to be venomous. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Field trip." Cindy skipped over out of nowhere and picked Peter up. He let out a shocked 'hey'. Cindy held him out, and eye level. He squirmed in her grip, hating this. "You know, the yearly field trip to a scientific or modern place."

"Yeah, I know." Peter grumbled. "Last year was MOMA, when Thanos attacked, and the year before that was Oscorp... where a radioactive spider bite me. And no, I'm not salty about it."

"Hey, that radioactive spider gave you super powers." Flash butted in.

"That radioactive spider gave me 24/7 sensory overload, a need to concentrate when opening doors, sticky-fingers, and a aversion to peppermint." Peter grumbled, using his sticky fingers to grab onto the glass wall and pull himself out of Cindy's hands. "Also pre-cognisant anxiety."

"Aversion to peppermint?" Flash asked in a murmur.

"Pre-cognisent anxiety?" Brandt answered back.

"AwE! Is that Peter?" Kelly Truman, squealed getting the rest of the tour group's attention. They all flocked their young classmate. They all started asking him so many questions at once, voices melding into one loud conglomerate of LOUD. Peter's eyes widened.

"Hey, back off." It was surprising to see Flash defend Peter. It would be a first. "Peter didn't come here to answer your stupid questions. He's here to... Why are you here?" Flash looked down at Peter.

"See if Rogers can feel my hatred towards him if I glare at his old costumes hard enough. Also Tony's talking to Laura, the tour guide." Peter stated, pointing to the folders he had put on the ground near the entrance. That stack was very small at the moment. "Monthly inspection. Because 'Here at SI, we like to make sure everything is running at the highest proficiency that it can'." Peter imitated their tour guide with surprising accuracy.

"I don't think that's scientifically sound... the glaring thing." Gregg snorted. "You used to be one of the top students. Maybe you're more child-like then you let on." He teased, patting Peter's head. Peter stared at the teen, never really had a problem with Gregg before, or at least not as bad as his problem with Flash. Maybe it was because Peter looked tiny that Gregg took advantage of. "Heck, you used to be Spider-man. Now, you're just a toddler, probably wears diapers too."

"Hey, lay off, Gregg. Peter's tiny because he was saving the world. He sacrificed his life twice so we had a whole universe instead of half of one." Flash growled, again standing up for Peter. It was weird to see Flash be the one to tell off a bully.

"You've changed." The words slipped out of Peter's mouth before he could stop them. Flash turned to Peter.

"Yeah, seeing everyone you care about die around you... It can be enlightening. Kind of makes you think." Flash looked down, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I could have told you that." Peter joked darkly.

"And to be honest, knowing that you could have beat the shit out of me without even trying, but didn't. It's actually a terrifying thought." Flash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But he can't now, he's just a baby." Gregg snorted.

"What the hell man?" Stacy huffed, the other teens already glaring at Gregg. Peter hadn't felt this defended in... ever. He's never gotten his peers to stand up for him. Though, Peter did notice something. Only Cindy and Flash seemed to know that Peter still had his powers. And Brandt, because he was there when Peter got out of Cindy's grip with his powers.

Before Peter could do anything, Ms. Warren finally arrived to the group.

"What's going on here?" She asked, pushing her way to the center.

"Oh, uh... nothing." Peter back up, hunching in on himself.

"Gregg is being a dick to Peter." Flash said without missing a beat. Ms. Warren looked a little shock that it was Flash to come forward.

"Gregg, this is the third time." Ms. Warren said sternly. "You'll be with me for the rest of the trip, and you have detention when we get back." She hauled the student away.

"Pete?" Tony walked up to the kid, picking him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded. As Tony carried him on his hip, walking away from the students, Peter looked back. "Bye, Flash." He said with a little wave.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, always open for requests... Like seriously.


End file.
